A Princess's Favor
by wakahisass
Summary: Not once had Evie's preference for a splash of red ever been questioned. — Harry/Evie


A/N: My first attempt at diving into the Descendants fandom! I've become obsessed with Hevie, and this fic came about after reading/seeing that Harry wears a blue headband under his hat, and I just ran with it.

 **summary:** Not once had Evie's preference for a splash of red ever been questioned.

 **pairing:** Harry/Evie

* * *

Not once had Evie's preference for a splash of red ever been questioned. It made sense after all, with her mother's obsession with apples, that she'd develop her own fondness of the color. The dirtiness and the tatters hadn't been questioned either; they lived in a glorified trash heap anyway, dirt and grime stuck to nearly everything.

No one seemed to realize those reds weren't always a bright candy-apple, like a certain pair of gloves she owned that seemed to be so old the leather was stretched enough to where they hung loosely on her hands, when in fact they weren't hers in the first place.

When she still lived on the Isle, Mal would sometimes remark that she wore more red than usual, often joking that soon enough even Evie's hair would be red.

Evie would laugh it off, coming up with some story of how she was adding something new to her usual attire, and it wasn't ready to be seen just yet.

She was always glad it seemed no one noticed the fact that the scent of the sea clung a little tighter to her skin.

The latest addition, however, was a little more visible: red ribbon that was threaded through the V-braid in her hair.

The ends of the ribbon were concealed beneath her hair, but she still tugged at it as she made her way to the Horned King's Cauldron Repair shop for her mother. The shop was close to the center of the Isle, and the sight of the sheer amount of beggars hadn't bothered her for years.

In fact, being in such close proximity to other thieves made her even more aware when someone was dangerously close to stealing from her.

She could feel someone behind her, too close to just be passing by, knowing a hand was hovering before actually seeing it. She spun around quickly, one arm up to block the offending hand, and the other reaching into her bag in case she needed a weapon to defend herself.

But as soon as she did, both arms relaxed.

"Quite the ribbon ye got there." Harry Hook's hand was hovering over her head, transfixed by the ribbon in her hair.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get your own." He gave her a questioning look which she grinned at. "Me and this ribbon are spoken for." One corner of his lips curled into a smile.

"That's too bad." He lifted his hook, letting the curved edge trace up the side of her throat and cheek.

To an outside, it would've looked to be a threatening gesture, and he did it with such a softness that was rarely seen.

"Is it?" Evie finally tore her eyes from his kohl-rimmed ones, settling to something in his own hair. "It looks like you're spoken for as well."

With a flourish, Harry removed his hat, revealing a heavily faded blue headband, knotted at the back of his head with the ends just peeking over his shoulder.

"I am, sorry te burst yer bubble, Princess." He grinned, giving her a mock-bow.

Evie bit the inside of her lip, hoping to stop the color from reaching her cheeks. She could never not be affected by him, and just how intense his gaze could be.

"You've wounded me." She couldn't resist touching the ends of the headband, admiring how threadbare the ends were becoming from use.

His expression softened at that. He took a step forward — which was odd considering she'd already forgotten that there had still been space between them — and brought his hook to her cheek again.

"I could never wound ye."

* * *

Hook whistled, happily taking an alley back to where the _Lost Revenge_ was docked, Evie's heart necklace dangling from his hook.

He'd taken it when they'd retreated behind one of the run-down shops, having been unable to keep to the light flirting in public. After all, Uma and Mal were still at each other's throats, so it wasn't yet proper to announce their relationship that had started when, unsurprisingly, he'd stolen one of her barrettes shaped like a tiara while she grabbed his pocket watch.

He smirked at the memory, reaching up to touch the fabric of the headband he wore — it was so faded that it could hardly be distinguished as blue anymore, so no one had ever questioned the pirate on it — when he realized something important was missing.

His hat.

He threw his head back and let out a loud laugh, glad that his princess could still surprise him.

* * *

Evie was nearly finished when she heard the unmistakable thud of heavy boots against stone — specifically, the stone of her windowsill.

Harry slid open her window with an ease that only came from practice and sauntered over to where she sat at her sewing table. He raised a brow when she dropped what she had been working on behind her back so he couldn't see it, and she jumped to her feet as if she didn't do anything.

Now with no prying eyes, she curled a hand into the front of his ripped shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

He obliged, placing his hook on the table so he could use that hand to cup her cheek while the other wrapped around her waist.

But he wasn't fooled. When they finally pulled away, he motioned over to the space behind her chair.

Before he could speak she began planting kisses at his jaw. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not _that_ daft, love." She pulled back just so he could see her expression of amusement.

He matched her gaze, one eyebrow quirked up, the two waiting to see who would crack first.

It was only after Evie began to tug on the necklace he wore — _her_ necklace, that he _stole_ — did he break his gaze. He tried to ignore her smug look of victory for slightly more important matters.

"That reminds me, where's me hat?"

She drummed her fingers on his chest, trying to look everywhere but at him.

"It's almost done."

He raised his brows in surprise. "What's almost done? What are ye doin' to me hat?"

She pecked him on the lips before twirling away, going back to her desk. "Just a small alteration!"

She sat at her chair and motioned for him to turn around. He looked at her in defiance. She sighed. "Pretty please? Just a few more minutes, I promise!"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Resigned, he walked to her bed and sat on one of the sides, with his back to Evie.

She picked up what she'd dropped and continued her task and, true to her word, it had only taken a couple of minutes.

"Done!" She rose from her seat, bringing the hat with her over to where Harry sat, transfixed by what she'd kept at her bedside table. It startled him when she sat beside him, returning the hat to his head. "Perfect."

Curious, Harry removed the hat to give it a look. He frowned, not seeing any changes.

Evie smiled. "It's not meant to be obvious, Harry." She placed her hands over his, tilting the hat so he could see inside the front fold. He had to squint his eyes and move the flap before he could finally see the small red apple stand out against the black.

"Now," She leaned against his shoulder, smiling at his wondrous expression as he kept staring at the detail, "you really can't get rid of me."

He returned his hat to his head and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair.

"I'd never dream of it, love."


End file.
